Kings and Loyalty
by backandbutterthanever
Summary: Shao Khan's plans are failing. That's why Mileena made a "good friend" and a plan. Her good friend was going to not only become a great king, but rule with an iron fist. No one was going to stop him, and she knew it. This is her story of how she exacted her plans. Rated K as of now but rating will change for lemonyness Partering in this fic is the lovely Torion.
1. The First Encounter

**Kings and Loyalty**

**Okay so I have been wanting to do this one for a VERY LONG TIME. And if anyone is asking about the other stories...SHUT UP. I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN DOING THOSE. I just can't do it right now. I'm not feeling it. I would rather ignore it than do a shitty job on it. That and i just got a job and it's killing me. But thank the Elder Gods that I have a friend who can help with this one. I really wanna get this one done and popular. And she is just the person to do it! Meet Torion. Author of Heavenly Resolve. WHAT!? You haven't read it!? Then go read it after this! I made this chapter kinda short just so you could go read it soon! How thoughtful of me ;D. ONWARD WITH THE STORY.**

_THE FIRST ENCOUNTER_

_Deep into the night in Shao Khan's castle._

**Mileena's P.O.V.**

Endlessly wandering in my part of the castle, I started to get lonely. That is something I have never felt before. This was a yearning for more, possibly for a certain something...

...or someone.

My young mind started to wander into sinful thoughts. My body started to become hot and steamy. My hands going places I never even payed attention to before.

That's when I heard something in the shadows. I quickly pulled a sai out of my boot. I stalked over to the shadows to hear a young man in his teens. "Don't be afraid...Or at least don't kill me." he said. As he emerged from the shadows in to the moonlight that was flooding through a big window, I got a good look at him. He was a young Tarkatan.

"Princess Mileena, right? I am honored to be in your presence, Princess." he continued. I was shocked. No one has _ever_ called me the correct name the first time. Even Father called me Kitana once or twice.

"How did you know my name,...sir?" I inquired.

"Baraka. It's my job to know. Soon I will be your bodyguard."

"Oh, that's nice. You can call me Mileena. Just Mileena...if you want."

"Okay...Mileena."

I chuckled at just my name coming from his lips...

...Lips.

I then noticed he didn't have the big teeth Tarkatans normally have.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Well, I just turned 16. And you?"

"Im 14. Come closer, please." I requested.

He did exactly as I asked of him and came closer. He was quite muscular. He had a really nice body. I had then figured out what was going on with me earlier and was now entrancing me again.

I was turned on.

He looked at me with a look I had never seen from someone before. A hungry look. A look of serious want in his eyes. I pulled down my mask to reveal my lips as well. a smile traced my lips to show teeth similar to his.

"You...You are Tarkatan as well?" Baraka stammered.

"Half. I don't know why. But only half." I answered.

"Mileena...there is something I have wanted to do for a long time, but I haven't found someone truly beautiful to do this with. Can I do this to you?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I will only have lips for about one more year, and I want to use them before they are gone."

By now, we were inches from each other. As of our bodies were magnetized. I felt tingling all over my body as his hand ran down my side to my hip. I responded to his bold request.

"I want to kiss you too..."

He brought his hand up to the back of my head and brought me to his lips. When our lips met, My heart fluttered to my throat. I pushed my lips into his more and added a teensy bit of tongue into it. My arms extended to rest on his flexed shoulders. We parted for just a second for him to suck gently on my lower lip. It made me let out a moan. This was bliss, wonderful, and sparks flew. Baraka flicked his tongue on my lips, as of begging for entrance. Once I pemitted entrance, he put his whole tongue into my mouth. I started sucking on his tongue when my tongue started wrestling with his. our sharp teeth were colliding a bit so blood started leaking from my lower lip. I assumed that he coould taste it when he pulled back, all out of breath.

"That...was...wonderful." I managed to say.

"Yeah...that was..." Baraka replied. "Can we do this again?"

I looked at him with a bewildered face on. "Right now?!"

"We can wait until tomorrow night. Same time. Is that okay?"

I thought about this for a minute. "That would be perfect...Baraka." I blushed at saying his name. It's so masculine.

He nodded softly to me and turnd to walk away. he made it pretty far when I decided to stop him.

"Baraka!" I shouted. He then responded by turning to me.

"Can you...possibly...lay in my bed with me?"

He looked confused about my question. But then quickly shoved it off.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet princess." He replied.

That night, and for many nights after, I was not lonely.

_END CHAPTER_

**Whew! that was hard to do! Well I didn't have help on this chapter but I will in later chapters. So that means they will be ten times better than this one! and yes there will be later chapters. And If you haven't guessed yet it would seem that Tarkatans go through a puberty stage where before it, they almost look human. Ya know, small shark like teeth, blades dull and small, still have bald, spiky heads though. But when they go through puberty, which happens in a matter of, like, half a year, they start to grow super large in stature and strength. they're blades get jagged and much larger and spikes portrude through the arms. So that should answer any questions as to why they had lips and DIDN'T slice eachother up into pieces. Till next time, my readers! R&R PEOPLE!**


	2. Unfortunate Events

**So. Hey. I think my story has gotten kinda popular, don't ya think? Dude so do I! We should be best friends! OMIGOSHIMSOHAPPYBESTIESFOREV ER! Well now that that is over, lets get into some explaining. in case you ninja readers have any questions. I hate ninja readers... O_e;; anyways, Mileena is growing up through this whole story. So is Baraka and Kitana and...well...somewhat Liu Kang. As well as Reptile and Jade and all the others. Just to let you know, IT IS COMPLETELY NORMAL FOR TWEENS TO EXPLORE BODIES. Not trying to do child porn here. Not my thing. She is just growing up. SO WITH THAT SAID...I don't wanna hear about the popo comin to mah house. Now without further ado, Im going to start the story! *thunderous cheering* Thank you! Thank you!**

_KINGS AND __LOYALTY_

_**CHANGE .**_

Months had passed with satisfying nights. Every night without fail my faithful servant came to me hungry for more. Baraka would always tell me things and ideas he had. He trusted me. Maybe he even _loved_ me. Whatever it was, Baraka made me feel so wanted and important and I was soaking it up.

But then everything changed.

It was two weeks before his birthday, and I had something special in store for him that night. I was waiting in my hallway, twirling my hair in my fingers. My stomach had butterflies and the hallway's silence was nerve wracking.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps down the hallway.

I spun around towards the rythmic sound. I felt a spring in my step as edged for him. As I got closer and closer, I began to slow down because of his expression towards me.

"Baraka! I was hoping to see you in better spirits. What troubles you, my love?" I greeted. Hoping for a better response than what his face was telling me. Or maybe any response.

Instead, he stayed silent.

"Is something wrong, Baraka?" I inquired. Then he said it.

"I won't see you anymore."

My heart shattered into pieces the instant the sentence left his mouth. My mind was swirling in circles. I barely had energy to ask the burning question that was raging in me.

"But...why?"

"I don't think you can understand. So, I won't be telling you." he replied.

Streams of tears were flowing down my face. He couldn't do this. He is my only friend. My only consolance. My euphoria. And now, he was leaving. As he walked away, my body sprung foward and tackled him.

"No! You can't go! I won't let you!" I sobbed to him. "If you leave now..I..I...I will surely die at the hands of myself!"

"You wouldn't..."

"I would!"

I pulled out my sais from my boots and held them to my eyes. Baraka saw this and leaped in time for him to swipe them way.

"I'm taking these. You must not die." Those were his last words before he walked down the hall for the last time.

Me and my screams were all that was left in the hall.

xxx

A little while later, the maids came to try consoling me, to no avail. I was distraught, upset, and shaken. They just couldn't understand why I was so disturbed. I had no plans to tell them. It was too forbidden and happened so fast.

"Princess Mileena! Please stop your sobbing! Your father may wake up!" The maid begged me.

" I want him! I want him!" Was all I could give out. My hands shook violently. I had curled into a ball. I needed to breathe but my chest would not let me. I finally filled my lungs with air as my chamber doors flung open.

Have no fear, daughter. I am here," I heard my father announce. Within  
moments I felt his large hand on my trembling shoulder. It was his way of  
offering comfort, and it was working, if only a little. The tears were slowly  
ceasing to fall and my breathing was evening out.

"Foolish maids! You know nothing! Leave us or I will end you!" he roared at  
them then turned to me once more. "Mileena, you must stop this. You are upset,  
yes, but these tears make you appear weak. You must stand tall, daughter."

My father gave me a few, soft pats on the shoulder before he left my room,  
leaving me alone until sleep eventually claimed me.

xxx

The following week was to be my birthday celebration. Unfortunately for me, though, I had no energy therefore no intention to celebrate. So, I stayed in the comforts of my warm bed. That's when my obnoxious twin barged in.

"Sister, you need to get up. Now." She boldly demanded.

I looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"No." I replied as I retreated back under my blanket.

"Mileena, you must get up. Whatever is bothering you, just get over it. You are being such a baby. You are missing your own festival! If Father hears about this he will _surely be angry at...choices your mak...so..."__  
_

**_Then darkness._**

**_I walked through the living forest in search of Baraka. With the trees roaring at me and the darkness of the night I started to feel helpless._**

**_"Baraka!...My love come back to me!...Please!..." I endlessly shouted. _**

**_Suddenly a bright light appeared with a man in the middle. Then a flashback came to me._**

**_"Don't be afraid, Princess. I wouldn't do anything to hurt or embarrass you. You know that, right?" _**

**_"Y-yes?"_**

**_"That didn't sound convincing. At all."_**

**_I went towards his lips longingly and lightly kissed them._**

**_"I trust you, Baraka."_**

**_Baraka leaned into me And started kissing down my neck onto my chest. As soon as he reached my breast area, He stopped for a second to look up at me. I nodded softly as he slowly pulled the covers off of my breasts, revealing both of them. He started to kiss one and put his hand and massaged the other. It felt surprisingly amazing for having sharp teeth, and I felt moans creeping out of my mouth. As soon as Baraka heard the loudest one, he stopped sucking on me and silenced my moans._**

**_"My princess, please don't get loud. We are finished."_**

**_"No, Baraka, don't stop. That felt amazing."_**

**_"But you were afraid before. Aren't you glad now?" I pondered this for a minute, but then just shrugged it off with a casual yes._**

**_"Baraka, can I ask you something?"_**

**_"Of course, your highness."_**

**_"Are you afraid of the tournament?"_**

**_"... No. I embrace it. It will bring out the leader in me, I know it. It's what I was born to do. I think it would benefit you too, if you show no mercy. And believe me, one day..._**

**_You. Will. Show. No. Mercy._**

**_xxx_**

**FINALLY! I'M FINISHED! Well with this chapter at least. Don't worry I'll explain more in the next chapter which I promise will be out soon. Okay I won't promise, but I promise to try! So with that said... I WABT TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! So, I have questions for you all. :3**

**1. What do you think happened when Kitana's rambling faded?**

**2. Who was the person in the light?**

**3. Am I doing a good job so far?**

**Thank you for your support everyone! Til the stars align again!**


End file.
